


Only a shadow remains

by yorokobe_shoujo



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recovery, Spitroasting, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorokobe_shoujo/pseuds/yorokobe_shoujo
Summary: When the Abyss stares back.
Relationships: Bondrewd/Nanachi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Only a shadow remains

On her hands and knees, Nanachi waited. Her wrists and ankles were stuck in the shackles that were connected to the table underneath her, black blindfold covered her eyes. It’s been plenty of time since Bondrewd left her alone, and staying like this was getting more and more tiresome. 

She’d been deep down under the darkness for so long. The shadows worried Nanachi, dancing around her chaotically. Pure blackness swam across her vision, she fell and fell, dragged through the gloom of endless night. Then, the shadows parted and the black turned to mist. She could see a bright light, slicing the flesh of weird, formless creature. It was one of her worst memories, but there was something besides fear and disgust. A silver glimmer of hope. It was her duty to free the creature from suffering and she finally found a way to give it release.

Darkness lingered at the edges of her minds again, forming another nightmare. Nanachi was scared, more scared than she could ever remember being. Trembling with a shame and fear, she entered the lab at the heart of Idofront. Bondrewd didn’t pay attention to uninvited quest, continuing to work, but she walked closer to him, stepping further into the valley of forgotten past. One more swirl of the shadows and Nanachi was sitting on the floor between his legs, so vulnerable and tainted, yet so eager to prove herself.

Unfortunately, she had no clue what to do next and how to please him. A special elixir suppressed gag reflex, but she didn’t know how control the breath and was constantly losing the rhythm. She choked, cried and apparently failed to give Bondrewd any enjoyment. After some time he removed her tear-stained face from his cock, while Nanachi sobbed uncontrollably.  
“Please, kill Mitty... Please ...”

She didn’t remember what happened later, her memories were covered in haze. Sometimes Nanachi could see a blissful light of snow desert, a cold metal of scalpel and splashes of blood.  
But all of this hardly mattered now. 

“Nanachi...” someone called her. So gentle and kind that her chest tightened and heart lost a beat for a moment.

“Sorry for making you wait,” the voice repeated and Nanachi finally recognized it. Bondrewd. No matter how dark were nightmares, Lord of Dawn could always save her from cold, chilling touch of the Abyss. 

Bondrewd came closer, without saying a word, stroked her tense hips and the base of her tail. Nanachi moaned when gloved fingers touched her, cold and foreign against the hot slit. He pressed one inside, painfully slow, pushed to the first knuckle, and then a second one before he moved them back and forth. He gave her only two thumbs, it was enough to tease her, but so little to give any relief. Shackles kept Nanachi’s hips still, but she really wanted to move them. With the way she was tightening up around the two fingers, Bondrewd could tell that she was enjoying the rough texture of his gloves for sure. 

“You are too impatient,” Bondrewd said smugly and slapped her fluffy butt.

Nanachi whimpered and wagged her tail, begging to forgive her, begging to give her more.  
But he was merciless, his fingers left Nanachi’s hole only to play with her breasts, teasing them and making her yearn for more. 

Just then, Nanachi heard light steps.

She took a deep breath to scent the newcomer and almost passed out.  
Something overtook her, a wave drowning out all her sensations. Nanachi’s whole body went limp, without her consent, as a primal kind of hunger washed over her. Lust and arousal spread through her, her starved senses were stimulated mercilessly. She gulped, shivering from the burning heat, which was pulsing through her skin and unravelling into sheer instinct.  
The scaly tail slid between the hips, where she was open and wet. It wasn’t the first time Bondrewd used his tail to tease her or fuck her, but on the place of familiar tip there was a fluffy brush, confirming that the owner of the scent was a narehate.

Clawed arms laid on the tiny waist, reached soft, round breasts and scratched painfully swollen nipples. Narehate pressed his body against her back, letting her to feel strong muscles under luxurious fur and his erected member. His cock doesn’t resemble the one of human, it was embossed with short spikes and had a knot at the base. Nanachi would mistake it for a sex toy, if it wasn’t for the pulsation of the blood in thick veins. It was fully hard and she could already feel some fluid at the tip. With whatever part of her mind he could still think, Nanachi silently begged him to fuck her.

“My, my… Do you like this new body of mine?” this time the voice came from behind, low and sensual.  
The sound of fluids dripping and heavy breathing is all that Bondrewd needed to hear. Words would be useless, unable to capture how much she wanted him to pound her needy cunt until the hunger was satisfied.  
Now and again he teased her with his tail and claws that made her twitch, but the subtle movement hardly brought any relief, being more tortuous than gratifying. Nanachi’s body was more responsive than ever, writhing under Bondrewd’s touches.

“One of my Black Whistles was very impressed by our games. Do not worry, his soul is already at the bottom of the Abyss.”

As if Nanachi could think about anything else, but animalistic desire to be fucked by a male of her specie. She fought in shackles, whimpered, bit a gag. Breathing heavily, Nanachi melted in Bondrewd’s arms, arching her back in pleasure to allow him easier access. 

Finally, Nanachi felt him enter. Her whole body convulsed when Bondrewd pushed himself into her tight slit, slow enough that she felt every inch of his cock and every short spike. This was a bit bigger than she’d been used to, but so incredibly good. If she was a human being, such a size would tear her apart, but her narehate body was going insane with lust. Bondrewd pulled her like a cat, grabbing the skin between her shoulder blades with his sharp teeth. Yet his movements were slow and methodical, careful not to overwhelm Nanachi with sensation.

Meanwhile, human Bondrewd took off the gag and blindfold, stroked her wet face soothingly and gently. He was breathing heavily and Nanachi realized that he was captured by the feelings of his narehate body. She glanced at his crotch briefly, just to confirm that he was hard. 

“Hush... hush, my little bunny. Can I join... too?” he asked in a silken voice, laced with a desire. Bondrewd's gloved hands crept along the curve of Nanachi's chin, thumbs brushing lightly against her lips and then her tongue.

She wasn’t able to speak, her eyes were rolled up into her head, and she was moaning, desperate and loud, but she wanted to let him use her however he wished. If only she wasn’t losing herself in the feeling of his cock almost tearing her apart.  
And yet she wanted even more.

“Bondrewd… y-yes,” she choked out brokenly between gasps for breath.  
“Such a good girl,” Bondrewd murmured in a pleased tone, patting her head.

And then her mouth was claimed roughly, quickly – a hot pleasure washed over her body in waves, awakening in her a need stronger than ever before.  
Bondrewd groaned slightly and thrust his hips forwards, driving himself deep into her throat, while holding Nanachi’s fluffy ears. He palmed her bouncing breasts, kneading them firmly as she gasped and moaned. Nanachi was drowning in an abundance of sensations, skilled fingers caressed her pinkish nipples, while sharp claws gnawed the hips. She was lost in the smell of the sweat, narehate fur and her own juices, abundantly splashing out at each push. The pace was fast and demanding, making Nanachi feel like all the intense feelings would burn her out until she was nothing more than a broken doll. She felt stuffed, two huge, throbbing cocks buried deep inside of her, two cocks moved in the same rhythm. Bondrewd used multiple bodies to play with her before, sometimes he invited regular Black Whistles even, but it was never like this.

It was too much, it was too hard. But it was everything she needed right now, everything she could ever wish. Bondrewd forced his cock all the way down Nanachi’s throat, nearly choking her on it. With a few more thrusts, he came, spilling his hot seed inside. Her hips bucked, lips tightening around Bondrewd’s cock and milking the every bit of cum out of him as he came, until he pulled out and finished on her face with a wet, sticky mess that coated her face and hair. Nanachi swallowed, then stuck her pink tongue out, gratefully licking his semen away. 

Soon enough, Nanachi was cumming, and her walls squeezed hard on narehate’s large cock, feeling each spike and curve. Bondrewd held her closer as she rode out the remains of her climax, frantically trusting himself into her wet, pulsating entrance until she came again. She screamed, body shaking, her thighs and arms were trembling, held up only by the fact that they had nowhere else to move. 

“You are cute thing, aren’t you?” Bondrewd asked, sliding his cravat over Nanachi’s cheekbones, swiping the thick coat of cum he’s left there. 

He freed her from shackles, and she collapsed on the wet table as her legs weren’t able to stay straight anymore.The feeling of cock leaving her body was horrible, but Bondrewd didn’t rush for second round, enjoying the view of her abused hole. Nanachi rolled on her back and spread her legs, eager to take every inch of him again. She felt herself like a prey, who wanted to be hunted and taken down by predator. Bondrewd’s narehate body was a perfect reminiscent of one, it was covered in fur, but muscled and shaped beautifully. She wanted to put a collar on him, to take him on a leash and straddle him. Nanachi shivered with need and she gasped, pressing her fingers harshly onto her sensitive clit, thinking how one day she will tame the beast.

But right now she was nothing, but a fluffy stuffed toy. 

Bondrewd’s human body stopped to move, when he possessed narehate completely. Nanachi cried out in dismay when her arms were caught in a strong grip, denying her so desperately needed orgasm. She was almost ready to beg and cry, anything to finally get some relief from the painful arousal.

Bondrewd paid her distressed whimpers no mind. He forced Nanachi’s legs far apart, and once again she was taken like a bitch on heat, the sweet spot deep inside her assaulted with cruel precision. He was slamming into her frantically, his usual composure crumbling for once, revealing only raw passion and animalistic lust.  
Still sensitive from last orgasm, and not expecting such an aggressive pressure, Nanachi bit her lip, trying to contain the muffled sobs spilling from her mouth. She didn’t have strength to scream or moan, she just cried silently. The fluids gushed out of her with a filthy wet noises, long bunny ears flopped like crazy. Bondrewd groaned, snapping his hips back and forth. His clawed hands gripped tight on Nanachi’s waist, forcing her to stay in one place and take his wide knot. The movement and stretch nearly felt almost painful. But this pain was mixed with pleasure and Nanachi tightened up again. That extra stimulation was enough to tip Bondrewd over the edge of his own orgasm.

With that, he slammed into her, pinning her in place with their hips pressed together. Nanachi’s legs curled around Bondrewd’s waist, her back arched. Moments later, she felt his knot start to swell inside of her, rubbing against her walls, almost painfully thick. She clenched down around it, keening in pleasure as Bondrewd throbbed inside of her, coming. The feeling of being filled with hot cum, coupled with being stretched wide around narehate knot was too much, and with a muffled, pathetic sob, she came one last time, spilling her fluids all over the table.

“Wonderful, wonderful...” Bondrewd purred in her ears, slightly tired.

Weakened and exhausted, she gratefully rubbed her nose against his fluffy shoulder, while waiting for the knot to fall. She could feel cum dripping down her thighs and back side of her tail. Both of Bondrewd’s bodies hugged her, strands of Nanachi’s pale blonde hair cascaded between them. With a smile, she leaned her head against his furry chest, the warmth of narehate and his scent calming her even more. His fluffy arm caressed Nanachi's soft fur and scars on her hands, his slow deep purrs lulled her to sleep.

Bondrewd took his helmet off, he didn’t do it often, only when he was feeling… something. Nanachi winced under the hollow gaze of man, who lost himself to the Abyss long time ago. No matter what body he possessed, she could always recognize his empty eyes. 

He pressed his lips against hers, it was barely a kiss, just a soft touch, gentle and surprisingly warm.

"Sometimes I wish I could love,” Bondrewd whispered.  
Maybe it was the sweetness of the aftermath, maybe she just wanted to hear that, but Nanachi noticed some deeply hidden regret in his voice.  
"I… I wish that too." 

***

The Abyss made monsters out of both of them.

A lot of time has passed since the day Bondrewd found her almost dead body in the bloodied snow. He healed the wounds inflicted in a desperate attempt to put an end to her miserable life, but her soul was shattered into pieces. Nanachi felt an icy breath of the Abyss haunting her, it was calling her name and gazing into the deepest depth of her being from every dark corner. She was losing her mind. Worse, she was losing herself.  
Tired of loneliness and fear, in one of Bondrewd’s visit she asked him to stay. Nanachi expected him to be emotionless and cold, but he was nothing like that. He was affectionate and caring, she had never felt so safe, so protected, as she did in his arms. 

The next morning, Bondrewd told her his secret. He sacrificed himself for White Whistle, but managed to maintain consciousness by using Zoaholic — a forbidden artifact with an unique ability to move the soul between bodies. After a brief pause, he added that no one can escape the Abyss, the cursed chasm always gets what it wants. Nanachi knew that he wasn’t lying, she’d been tainted by the darkness too strongly. Her soul, her memories become corrupted and broken. And when Bondrewd said that he fulfilled her request, she couldn't immediately remember which one.


End file.
